


Access Granted

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider W, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Gaia Library, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Headcanon where Woz is Akiko's grandson and Philip gives him access to the Gaia Library.Other W characters are mentioned but not tagged, no other Zi-O characters appear at all.
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Access Granted

Philip was always glad he had access to the Gaia Library. He still used it as he got older, though he was sure he would never read everything there was.  
Once Akiko and Terui had a kid, Philip got to do lookups for them. That meant repeating searches he had done in the past, but so much knowledge had been added and revised since then that it felt like he was learning it for the first time.  
But of course, eventually, that childlike curiosity faded. Until Woz was born.  
It didn't occur to Philip to let Woz physically enter the Gaia Library until Woz was about five years old. Philip didn't think that was a thing that was possible. But Woz wanted to go, and Philip decided to let him in.  
It was somewhat risky, letting a child into such a large (and technically nonexistent) space, but just once wouldn't hurt...  
Woz loved just looking through the neverending bookshelves.  
They didn't get to reading anything, but they both had fun.

When Woz was around ten, Philip decided to teach him how to do a lookup. They entered the Gaia Library together, and Philip demonstrated.  
"What would you like to look up?"  
"Um...time! Clocks!"  
"Keyword," Philip turned to do the lookup. "Time."  
Woz watched as the bookshelves moved around, many disappearing, but many more remaining.  
"Clock," Philip continued. "Anything else?" he asked as the books stilled again.  
"Can I read this one?" Woz picked out a book.  
"Of course. Can I sit with you?"  
They stayed in the Gaia Library until Shotaro told them to come out for dinner.

After that, Woz gained access to the Gaia Library. Philip still used it, but Woz wanted to use it without needing Philip's permission each time.  
So, Philip gave Woz permission and wrote it on a small card on one of the bookshelves.  
_Accessible by:  
-Philip Hidari  
-Woz Terui_  
From then on, the two came and went whenever they wanted.


End file.
